A Silver Heart
by Chielan-Tankara
Summary: DM and HG fall in love RW is jealous and thinks DM forced HG into it some adult scenes quite a bit of swearing in later chaps R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

A Silver Heart

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the plot and a couple of characters that I'm going to introduce. I hope you like the story; it took me ages to come up with a decent title and plot! Please R&R and no flames please! Only constructive criticism!

Love Stacey!

CHAPTER ONE: DIFFERENT WHEN YOU'RE DRUNK

Hermione Granger, head girl, new most hot girl in the school, still the smartest witch in her year and member of the Golden Trio.

Her summer had been exciting, as she went to Egypt and shopping all over London with her mother. Over the few months, Hermione had taken a new style on, a kind of punk/goth/towny look. This was highly appreciated by Ginny who said that she admired the new, adventurous Hermione Granger.

It was nine 'o clock and she was patrolling the corridors as part of her new head girl duties. Once or twice she passed prefects, and Hermione decided to try patrolling on her own and let the prefects have a night off.

The head boy, Draco Malfoy, was nowhere to be seen, which suited Hermione perfectly.

Draco threw himself on the head boy and girl common room sofa. He had a two litre bottle of fire whisky which was nearly empty. He downed the last millilitre and threw the empty bottle into the fire.

Today, the first day back off of the summer holidays, had not started off too well. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, had had his most recent row with Narcissa and took out all his anger on Draco, who was walking past at the time.

There was a large, round bruise on both of his arms and on his right leg. There was a three inch cut across his forearm and a small cut on his cheek. Draco looked a right sight as he heaved himself up drunkenly.

He threw himself out of the head boy and girl dormitory and clinged on to the wall for support. His eye sight was faltering in his mad, drunken state. Draco knew that he needed someone to let all his anger out on.

'A nice fifth or sixth year guy'll do,' Draco thought. He glanced around the empty corridors. 'Granger's doing a damn good job at making sure no one's out! Lousy, mudblood, bitch!'

"Wait, I could use Granger!" his voice slurred as he stood still on the spot, but he still swayed dangerously.

Now he was on a search for Hermione. He raced along the corridors and peered carefully around each corner, however he was still supremely drunk.

At last he found Hermione, she was walking up the corridor, back turned to Draco, she was unaware that a Malfoy was about to jump out at her.

Indeed he jumped, but unfortunately, he jumped into a wall. Hermione gasped and turned to face him.

Draco slid onto the floor, moaning in pain. When one of his eyes opened and saw Hermione looking at him shocked, he jumped up and pulled out his wand.

"What on Earth are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione asked eyeing the wand.

"Shurrup, Granger!" Draco shouted, his voice slurred even more than before. His eye sight faltered even more and he saw two Hermione Grangers, "why is there two of you?"

Hermione sighed, she knew now that he was obviously drunk.

"You're drunk!" She fired an angry remark quickly. Draco seemed to think that the wall had said it; he turned and looked at the wall.

"I can be drunk if I want to be drunk!" he retaliated, but to the wall, "you can't tell me what to do!" he swayed and finally fell over, snoring in a peaceful sleep.

Hermione laughed pitifully. She kneeled next to the drunken prince and smiled at him. He was smiling and the corners of his mouth were twitching slightly. He let go of his want and turned onto his stomach.

It took five whole minutes for Hermione to put Draco on a stretcher and keep him there, he kept rolling off, and she seized his wand and held it tightly in her free hand.

When the stretcher followed Hermione into the Slytherin head boy's room, she made it tip him onto the bed gently so he didn't wake up and start shouting.

She placed his wand on his bedside table and retreated to her own bedroom. Inside her head, she was laughing uncontrollably.

"Malfoy isn't so much of an ass when he's drunk, but it makes me pity him, the bastard, that he walks into walls," Hermione laughed, "he's different when he's drunk."

A/N Hope you liked that chapter! Please read and review! No flames please! Love Stacey


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the plot and a couple of characters that I'm going to introduce. Please read and review, this chap will probably be longer than the last one! Enjoy!

Love Stacey

-------CHAPTER TWO-------

Not Who You Think I am

Draco woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. He was still fully dressed and lying on top of the covers, his wand on his bedside table.

He was trying to remember what he did the previous night, and then he remembered everything up to the point when he fainted.

"It must have been Granger who brought me here," Draco muttered. He clambered out of his bed tiredly and wrenched open the top of his trunk.

He pulled out a plain black t-shirt and a pair of baggy black combats. He wore steel toe capped black leather boots and his black robes with the Slytherin crest on it.

As he entered his bathroom to wash his face, he caught a glimpse of how bad he really looked.

His blonde hair fell in untidy locks around his face and it was messy and unkempt at the back. He had black lines under his eyes and they were bloodshot. It was the aftermath of getting drunk.

Hermione sat up in her bed, smiling at the previous night's events. Draco had indeed looked sweet when he fell asleep, but Hermione doubted that he would thank her for putting him on his bed.

She yawned as she stood up, stretching. There were the days clothes set out on her draws. Hermione walked over to them tiredly and started to change.

Hermione changed into a red strapless/sleeveless belly top and a white plaited mini skirt. She wore red high heels with silver jewels shining from the top strap. She brushed her hair and straightened it, then tied it back in a white bobble and clipped it up using a red hair clasp.

When she was in the bathroom, she washed her hands and face and put her makeup on.

Draco was already lounging on the common room sofa when she arrived there. He glanced at her and then stared into the put out fire, pouting.

"What are you pouting about, Malfoy?" Hermione asked a trace of a smirk on her face.

"I'm ashamed to have to admit that you helped me last night, Granger, and don't laugh at me!" Draco answered dangerously. Hermione had started giggling accidentally.

She waved her apology and giggled again as he stormed into his room to get his bag.

Hermione already had hers so she made her way down to breakfast; she saw Harry and Ron and sat across from them, next to Ginny.

"Hi Hermione," Harry, Ron and Ginny yawned tiredly. Hermione was wide awake.

"Hey guys," she greeted them, pulling a bowl of Rice Crispies toward her. She ate them quickly and saw Draco enter the great hall, still as angry as he was this morning.

Professor McGonagall passed everyone their timetables, and Ron sighed.

"It isn't that bad, actually, I've got double charms, arithmancy, transfiguration and care of magical creatures." Harry moaned.

"I've got double potions, charms, care of magical creatures and transfiguration,"

"Why the fuck did you take potions?" Ron asked.

"Remember, I want to become an Auror, and I didn't want to tell professor McGonagall that I'd given up after fifth year because of her saying that she'd do whatever it takes so I can become one…"

Ron sighed, "Yeah seems pretty bad, but…I never knew you needed to take care of magical creatures!"

"You don't, I just took it as an extra, for Hagrid and all," Harry explained.

Hermione had kept unusually quiet. She wasn't even making a noise as she ate. Harry and Ron finished their conversation and looked at her.

"Sup, Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed. She mixed the contents of her bowl with her spoon.

"Nothing, I'm just sighing because I have to share a common room with Malfoy," she answered.

"Well, at least it isn't a _bedroom_ or at least you aren't staying in his _bedroom_!" Ron persisted. Hermione nodded in agreement, but Ginny laughed.

"That wouldn't be that bad, actually," she laughed, "I mean, it would be any girls' _dream_ to share a bathroom or bedroom with him! If you haven't noticed, he's the Slytherin sex god and probably the best looking guy in the _whole school_!"

Hermione laughed at Harry and Ron who were looking at Ginny as though she had some horrible disease.

"Ginny, go and wash your mouth out!" Ron retorted angrily. His sister stood up and picked her bag up.

"I was just saying…I mean it _is_ true!" she muttered angrily, walking out of the great hall. Ron and Harry shared unbelievable looks. Hermione just laughed.

As Ron left for double charms, Harry and Hermione left for double potions. When they were lining up outside Snape's classroom door, Malfoy approached with three Slytherin girls. One was Pansy Parkinson. Crabbe and Goyle were walking behind stupidly.

Snape let the class inside and glared at the two Gryffindor students in his presence. Hermione and Harry sat at the back, while the Slytherins were at the front.

"We will be starting work on a memory potion, it enables a pair who has drunk the potion to see into each others memories," Snape explained.

Pansy's hand shot up.

"Will we be working in partners, sir?" she asked. Snape sighed.

"No miss. Parkinson, I just said that it enables _a pair_ who has drunk the potion to see into each others memories!" he drawled sarcastically, Pansy flushed.

Draco put his hand in the air; Snape took a more kindly note to his best student.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Will you be choosing the partners?" he asked. Snape nodded.

"Yes, I have chosen you all a…suitable match, now, listen carefully because you are going to be working with this person for the next month and a half," Snape answered. He lifted up a piece of parchment. He read out these names:

Seamus Finnigan, Millicent Bullstrode

Parvati Patil, Blaise Zabini

Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson

Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy

And the list went on for another three minutes….

Everyone moved around so they were sitting next to their partner. Oddly, there were enough Gryffindors and Slytherins to make each Slytherin have a Gryffindor partner.

Hermione sighed and sat next to Draco. She didn't look at him; she didn't even notice that he was there.

"Now, now, Granger, we're going to be working together for a month and a half, surely you're going to notice my existence?" Draco asked.

"Why should I notice a foul, evil, loathsome little _cockroach_ like you?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, has it ever occurred to you that I may not be who you think I am?"

A/N Hope you all liked that chapter! Please review, I need constructive criticism here people! If you don't tell me what you like I can't write some interesting things! No flames!

Love, Stacey


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the plot and a couple of characters that I'm going to introduce. Please read and review, this chap will probably be longer than the last one! Enjoy!

Love Stacey

xoKaSsIeox: Thanks for being my first reviewer! I will try and put chapter 4 up quickly! I really want to do something interesting but I don't want to rush everything, I'll try my best for the readers! salutes

DracoHasAHOTbum: Thanks for the fashion tip; I really need it because I am the stupidest person when it comes to fashion! laughs half heartedly I hope you enjoy this and the next chapter!

Jonadark: Thanks for the help! I really appreciate the things you are all telling me! I'm happy that you all enjoyed the chapters so far, I hope you like this one!

-------CHAPTER THREE-------

A Kiss to Remember

"_Why should I notice a foul, evil, loathsome little _cockroach _like you?" Hermione asked_

"_Granger, has it ever occurred to you that I may not be who you think I am?"_

When the lunch bell rang, Harry and Ron sighed, falling onto the bench. Hermione sat down without the slightest trace of a sigh.

Harry eyed her confusedly; Ron also noticed the lack of Hermione's tiredness.

"Aren't you pissed off at Snape for putting you with Malfoy?" Harry finally asked. Ron choked on his steak and kidney pie.

"HE DID WHAT?" Ron demanded

"Oh, of _course_ I'm bothered, it's just that we can't really change the fact that Snape's being his usual self," Hermione reassured them, "although, it is a little strange that he's being unfair to his precious Slytherins…"

"Who are you paired up with, then?" Ron asked Harry, returning to his food.

"Parkinson," Harry answered grudgingly. He stabbed at his dinner.

"Do you mean _Pansy_ Parkinson, Malfoy's lover-girl?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. Ron laughed. "I'd have thought that Snape would pair those two up!"

Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement.

Over on the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy's temper was rising very quickly as Pansy clinged onto his arm while he was trying to eat.

"I mean, he's horrible, he isn't handsome like you Draco, and he doesn't even show respect for a lady! He's horrible!" Pansy had been talking about her problems for about half an hour.

"Will you shut up?" Draco asked angrily, shaking his arm from Pansy's grip. "I've had it with _your_ problems and _your_ life and _Potter_!"

Pansy stood up and stalked over to her group of Slytherin girls who were just as ugly as she was. Blaise started laughing.

"Oh man, I was waiting for that!" he laughed, tears forming in his eyes.

"There's no need to cry about it, Zabini," Draco sighed.

"Say, do you think that Granger's changed over the summer?" Blaise asked suddenly. Draco was caught off guard.

"Uh…in what way?" he asked, he tried to sound cool as usual, but his voice faltered. Blaise laughed.

"You know what I'm talking about, she's fucking hot!" Draco raised his eyebrows at his friend's comment.

"We've been friends for a long time Blaise, and I know that you have a very good taste in women…" Draco drawled, "But when you say that a mudblood is hot, it is time for me to kill you."

Blaise laughed harder at his friend and noticed his hand move to his wand. Blaise was too quick for him and grasped Draco's wand firmly.

"Now, we have no need to result to the unforgivables," Blaise told his friend.

"Oh, I wasn't going to use the unforgivables, I was going to make you laugh to death because you seem to enjoy laughing so much," Draco informed him. Blaise laughed again and began eating.

Draco ate too, but his eyes kept moving to the smartest witch in the whole of the seventh year sitting on the Gryffindor table, talking animatedly to her two weary male friends.

Blaise noticed that Draco was watching Harry and Ron pretend to listen to Hermione's every word, but were, in truth, not taking in a single sound.

"They have no idea," Blaise sighed, "that they are sitting across from the hottest girl in the school and not even listening to her!"

Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron and went to take a shower. Draco walked out of the great hall just after she did. When they both got to their portrait, the young girl in the bridesmaid dress was gone.

Draco had not told Hermione that he was walking behind her, she hadn't noticed in her haste to take a cool, refreshing shower.

When Hermione noticed that the girl hat gone she decided to go and tell Dumbledore, when she turned around, she walked into the muscular build of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, backing away.

"Going for a shower, you don't control the showers now, do you Granger?" Draco asked.

"Did it ever occur to you that the girl has gone?" Hermione asked him, coldly.

"Yeah, and then you walked into me," Draco answered. Hermione flushed. "She's there by the way."

Hermione looked to where Draco was pointing; there was a painting of a motherly looking woman who was cuddling the young girl who looked frightened.

"Hey, kid, what happened?" Draco demanded. Hermione kicked his ankle. Draco hopped on one foot in pain.

"You have to be nice!" Hermione hissed, "Ellabell, what happened to make you run out of your portrait?"

The girl looked at Hermione.

"Your room got set on fire, and Filch was in a bad mood so he was yelling at me," Ellabell replied.

"My room got set on _fire_?" Hermione gasped, she ran to the great hall. Draco knew that she was going to tell Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Soon enough, professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were striding toward the empty portrait of Ellabell. They entered it and saw Hermione's bedroom door open, they could see inside.

McGonagall patted Hermione sympathetically on the shoulder.

"I am very sorry to see this, Miss Granger, you are too important to share a room with the normal Gryffindor girls, so I must put you in the same room as Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore explained. The news hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. She stood there, staring at her bedroom door.

Professor McGonagall was surprised at this as well; she was staring at Dumbledore as though something big and scary had just jumped out at her.

When the two teachers walked out of the dormitory, professor McGonagall decided to tell the headmaster her thoughts.

"Albus, why put them together? They hate each other!" professor McGonagall asked. Dumbledore merely smiled at her.

"The prophesy has foretold that the end would be disastrous, unless the two enemies are joined in a true love that is forbidden by their blood," Dumbledore explained.

"How do you know that it is Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

"It also said: A male born of Slytherin and a female born of Gryffindor will unite in headship, their love is unknown but known by many…"

_Once they know, the boy will suffer the curse_

_Only love can break the spell_

_The girl is the only one_

_Who can make him better and well_

_However, beware; there is one who seeks to destroy_

_The love that is found, a jealous one_

_Who will punish the chosen Malfoy_

As Dumbledore repeated the exact same words to McGonagall, she watched in horror.

"So…someone will try to stop the two falling in love?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded silently, he could not think of any words to say, because it was the future and if the culprit was stopped and the incident didn't happen, then the curse wouldn't be inflicted on Draco and the dark lord would be upon them all.

Hermione glanced at Draco, he was laughing. She turned on him, growling with all her anger.

"What is there to laugh about?" she asked angrily, "my room has been burned down, I have to share a room with you, and you laugh?" Draco stopped laughing but still smirked.

Hermione was still fuming; she had a lot more to shout about.

"You, Mr. I Don't Care, you think that you're so great, but you're not! Since day one I--" she started but she was cut off…

Draco had grasped her shoulders and pulled her into a long kiss. Hermione was surprised and part of her was outraged at his sudden movement, but most of her enjoyed it. When he pulled away for air, he smirked again.

"Just shut up Granger," he told her and walked out of the dormitory. Hermione touched her lips with her hand. Draco Malfoy had just kissed her.

She had made a promise to herself not to tell anyone, well, maybe Ginny, but no one else! Especially not Ron or Harry, they would probably hex him to death if they found out he had pulled her into a kiss…but they would hate her if they knew that she enjoyed it.

Yes, Hermione knew that that…was a kiss to remember.

**A/N I hope you all liked that chapter! I wanted to do something special for the end of it, so I decided to make this prophesy thing, I am really making all this up as I go along because I have no time to plan it! The sixth book comes out soon and I've got to finish this! Even though I've got exams I will write! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the plot and a couple of characters that I'm going to introduce. Please read and review, this chap will probably be longer than the last one! Enjoy!

Love Stacey

Jonadark: Thanks for the review, to you all, yes, Ron is going to be the one trying to split Hermione and Draco up!

-------CHAPTER FOUR-------

Am I in Love?

_Yes, Hermione knew that that…was a kiss to remember_

Hermione ran into Draco's bathroom, and her new one, locked the door and jumped inside the shower. She didn't want to wash away that pleasurable feeling the kiss gave her, but she wanted to wash away the guilt overcoming her about not telling her two best friends.

After the shower she had a quick snack from the kitchen in the common room and then visited Ginny. She was sat on her bed, doing homework. When Hermione walked in, Ginny put all her stuff away and smiled.

"What's up, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione sat down next to her friend.

"What do you think of our all time favourite enemy, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked surprised, but then smiled dreamily.

"He's definitely hot, and everyone says that he's the Slytherin Sex God, so he must be good in bed, and then he must be a good kisser if he's good in bed!" Ginny explained. She looked at Hermione curiously, "why?"

This was an awkward question, what would Ginny react like? There was only one way to find out.

"Guess what he did earlier?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny straight in the face, she smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Draco Malfoy actually kissed me!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny jumped back on her bed and screamed.

"REALLY?" she screamed, Hermione threw a pillow at her when Lavender and Parvati ran in.

"What the hell's going on?" they asked. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Nothing," Ginny replied innocently. The two girls looked at them suspiciously. They sat down on Lavender's bed and started talking happily.

"I've got to go; I'll see you tomorrow, Ginny!" Hermione told her friend, Ginny waved goodbye and Hermione left for her common room.

When she got in there, she saw Draco asleep on the sofa. He had an empty bottle of Fire whisky clutched in his left hand, and he was breathing steadily.

Hermione edged around to the comfy armchair in front of the fire and fell onto it. She was really tired but she didn't want to go to bed before Draco. He stirred and sat up, Hermione glanced at him.

He dropped the bottle of Fire whisky and dove after it, but dropped it again when he realised that it was empty. He laid his head back and placed his hand on his head.

"What are you doing up, Granger?" he asked.

"I'm not going to bed before you, who knows what you'd do!" Hermione answered, sitting up straight and watching him. He looked at her.

"Come…!" Draco sat up with much difficulty and then patted the space next to him, "and sits here, with me."

It wasn't so much a demand with the way he said it; he said it in more of a pleading tone of voice. Hermione looked confused but stood up and sat next to him, but as far away as she could.

"You know that you should stop drinking so much," Hermione told him.

Draco looked at her and smirked.

"Why would you care if I drank a lot or not?" he asked.

"Why would you care if I sat next to you or not?" she asked. Draco pouted and stared at the empty bottle longingly. "Why do you drink so much anyway?"

"It's how I drown my sorrows, my family problems, stuff like that…" Draco replied. He started rolling the bottle with his foot.

There was a strange, awkward silence between them. Hermione sighed. Draco looked at her.

"Why do you hate me?" Draco asked. Hermione was taken aback. He had just come out with it so suddenly that she didn't know how to answer.

"Uh…I-I dunno…" she replied rather weakly. It was a poor, unsatisfying answer and Hermione realised that, "it was just, you know, you were so mean to me and Harry and Ron that it was natural for me to hate you."

Draco laughed. He waved his wand and another bottle of Fire whisky appeared in his free hand. He was about to take a sip when Hermione pulled it from his hand.

"You shouldn't drink so much! You'll get drunk!" Hermione shouted and emptied the bottle with her wand and threw the bottle into the fire. Draco pouted and slouched on the sofa.

"I am drunk! Why do you think I'd be sitting on the same sofa as you?" Draco yelled back, that was a low blow. Hermione looked disheartened. "Sorry."

Hermione looked at him, was he really drunk to be saying all this, or was he finally being nice?

"You must be very drunk to have apologized to me," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah well…I don't really know why I'm doing all this…I don't feel all that drunk…" he admitted. Hermione smiled at him. Draco sat up straight and looked at Hermione.

She looked at him too.

"So…tell me about yourself," he told Hermione. She was surprised at this question but sighed. If she was going to find more out about Draco, then it was worth it.

"Well…I was born in London and raised on the outskirts of London. I live with my father and mother, my birth date is the fifth of February 1888, I enjoy art, music, reading, walking and talking and I like meeting new people. Now you're turn," Hermione explained.

"I live with my father and mother in the Malfoy mansion; I can't tell you where it is because that's a secret! My birth date is the thirteenth of January 1887, I enjoy creativity, music, potions, and walking," he informed Hermione.

"What are your parents like?" Hermione asked curiously.

"My father is out of Azkaban because the dementors aren't working for the ministry, the dark lord likes him because my father is quite like he who must not be named, power hungry, insane, loves to kill etc." Draco replied, "My mother used to be a really happy woman, always running around and doing house work, but since my father started beating her, she's normally drunk and sleeping, or lounging around miserably."

There was another long silence. Hermione never knew how bad Draco's mother had had it. She always thought of the Malfoys, a proud and happy family, who wouldn't argue or beat each other. She was wrong.

"Do you get hurt?" Hermione asked in an unusually quiet voice.

"Yeah, loads of times. I guess my dad does it because he needs to vent his anger out, and I'd rather it be me than my mother. I still love both my parents, I know that we may have our problems but my father relies on me to keep the family name."

"He wants you to become a death eater doesn't he?" Hermione asked. Draco stayed silent for a while.

"Yes," he answered, "but I don't want to be, I'm a Malfoy, I'm a proud pureblood, I'm not going to answer from a mere halfblood, however powerful he may be!" He realised that he had said 'a mere halfblood, in the presence of one, "sorry."

"It's ok, I'm used to it. I think we should go to bed, we've got revision classes tomorrow," Hermione told Draco. He nodded. When they got into the bedroom, Hermione cast a spell over the bed so that there was an invisible wall splitting the bed in half longways.

"What did you just do?" Draco asked, he had already got ready for bed. He was wearing just a pair of black boxer shorts.

"I put an invisible wall splitting the bed in half, so I can't even feel your breath," Hermione replied.

"So after all that talking, you do this?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and dressed in a red nightgown with gold laces. She lay on her side of the bed and put a barrier all around her side.

"Now you can't come on my side of the bed," Hermione told him. She heard Draco sigh and after that, she didn't know what happened because she had fell into a dreamless sleep.

During third period, potions, Hermione and Draco were sent to fetch a bucket of water out of the lake. Draco started messing around; he told Hermione that he couldn't swim on the way down there.

In a few seconds, Draco fell into the lake and was underwater. Hermione gasped and made a motion to pull him out; she removed her robes and dived into the lake.

He hadn't fallen far when Hermione saw him, she swam swiftly and grabbed his wrist, he was already unconscious. Hermione couldn't swim up to the surface, she was too weak to pull Draco's muscle up to the surface, and she was sinking!

Hermione couldn't breath; clouds were forming in front of her eyes. She was going to drown here, holding Draco Malfoy!

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I don't believe this! I don't want to die, I want to see Ginny and Ron and Harry, I want to finish my NEWTs and finish school! I want to have a family!' Hermione whined inside her head, 'can't the squid save us or something?'

She was sinking deeper and deeper into the lake. Hermione thought that nothing was going to save them, her hopes fell with her and she thought of her friends, her family…and Draco.

Was she letting him down by being weak? She wasn't strong enough to pull him up. If he was awake! If he was awake then maybe he'd learn how to swim in such desperate times, maybe he'd think of a way to save them! If he was awake!

But he wasn't going to wake up, Hermione stopped struggling and let herself fall, she kept a strong grip on Draco's wrist though. She couldn't save him, but she wasn't going to let him go!

If someone or something saved her, Draco would be lost down at the bottom of the lake, if she let go, she was determined not to.

As she was going to open her mouth as her hopes disappeared, a wonderful miracle happened; Hermione knew that this was her second chance, one to get stronger.

Two mermen grabbed hold of Hermione's arms and pulled her up, she had to let go of Draco's wrist. She struggled to look round to see if he was sinking, but two more mermen were carrying him to the surface by his arms.

When the mermen had pushed them onto the grass, they dived back underwater. Hermione turned to look at Draco. He wasn't breathing!

She thought about this.

'If I don't do something then he might die, there's no time to go to Madame Pomfrey, I need to do that mouth to mouth thing…' she thought.

Hermione crawled on top of him and moved closer to him. Her hair fell around his face; his mouth was open so she guessed that there was no reason to hold his nose.

As she was about an inch away from him, he breathed quickly and opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a minute and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they both screamed, Hermione jumped backward and Draco sat up.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked angrily.

"I thought you were going to die, and, unfortunately, I needed to give you the mouth to mouth procedure," Hermione explained.

"You were actually going to kiss me?" he asked curiously.

"Well, if you had died then everyone would think that I killed you," Hermione replied. "You fell in the lake, I dived in but I couldn't pull you up, four mermen saved us."

They both stood up and Hermione started walking, she tripped and fell into Draco. He caught her just in time, they both stared for a moment into each others eyes.

Hermione noticed that Draco's grey eyes weren't cloudy as they usually were, they were clear. Now, as Hermione stared into his eyes, she realised that they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

'Oh my, I don't believe this' she thought '…Am I in love?'

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I redid the bit where they fell underwater loads, I didn't know what to do, I wanted something strong to save Hermione and Draco, so I decided that they were going to be saved by big, strong mermen! Please Read and Review!**


End file.
